Mianhae
by GaemSa
Summary: Bisakah aku membuatmu memaafkan ku dan kembali padaku, setelah aku membuatmu meneteskan begitu banyak air mata. This is a Homin slight Wonkyu stories


Anyeong...

Saya author baru disini, semoga readers semua suka dengan cerita yang saya buat .

So... happy reading and don't forget to review

Sepi... Satu kata yang menggambarkan dorm Super Junior saat ini. Karena hampir semua member di Super Junior hari ini mempunyai jadwal, kecuali satu orang. Yaitu Magnae Super Junior aka Kyuhyun, dia sedang duduk diam dikamarnya dan tidak sedikitpun mengalihkan pandangannya dari laptop.

" Ya apa yang kau lakukan Choi siwon", teriak Kyuhyun.

Yap... dia sedang melihat reality show yang dibintangi kekasihnya, Choi Siwon. Terlihat disitu Choi Siwon sedang memeluk salah satu host wanita di acara itu, dan tentunya membuat Kyuhyun mengeluarkan tanduk evil dan asap di kepalanya. Sesekali diapun sibuk mengumpat dan menyumpahi kekasihnya. Setelah sibuk berpikir untuk membalas kekasihnya dia pun mengambil inisiatif untuk tidur sebentar dan saat bangun, dia akan menjalankan balas dendam kepada kekasihnya.

" Baby Kyu bangun, kau harus makan jika tidak kau akan sakit", ucap seseorang yang menjadi objek sumpahan Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon. Dia tetap saja membangunkan Kyuhyun dengan cara lembut walaupun sudah 10 menit berlalu, dan Kyuhyun pun belum tanda-tanda bangun dari tidur pulasnya.

" Siwon, apa setan itu sudah bangun?", ucap Eunhyuk didepan pintu kamar WonKyu

" Belum Hyung sepertinya Baby Kyu kelelahan bermain game, dan dia itu bukan setan tapi malaikat Hyung", ucap Siwon tanpa melihat kearah Eunhyuk dia hanya memandang malaikat nya yang sedang tertidur sangat pulas. Eunhyuk pun hanya memutar bola matanya dengan malas karena Siwon pasti menyebut Kyuhyun dengan malaikat, sedangkan kenyataanya sangat berbeda. Dan walaupun Kyuhyun malaikat pun pasti malaikat berhati setan.

" Hyukie chagi... Apa kau tidak lapar?", teriak kekasih Eunhyuk yang juga merupakan dancing machine di Super Junior.

" Aku lapar tapi kita tak bisa makan jika Kyuhyun saja susah dibangunkan, dan Siwon juga sepertinya telah mengikuti jejak Kyuhyun", rajuk Eunhyuk sambil menunjuk Siwon yang akan tidur memeluk Kyuhyun.

" Yak Kuda cepat bangunkan setan itu dan cepatlah ke meja makan semua member sudah menunggu kalian", ucap Donghae sedikit keras.

" Aku nanti saja makan dengan BabyKyu, kalian makanlah duluan. Jika makanan habispun aku bisa memakan makanan didepanku", ucap Siwon sambil menyeringai mesum.

" Dasar kuda mesum", teriak duo Haehyuk yang tak habis pikir kemesuman Siwon yang sangat besar padahal itu sangat berbanding terbalik dengan dia yang sangat sering sekali pergi ke gereja walau ditengah jadwal nya yang sangat padat.

" Yayaya... bisakah Hyungdeul keluar aku sangat ngantuk" ucap Siwon sambil menarik selimut sebatas dadanya.

" Dasar... Ya sudah chagi kita tinggalkan Kuda mesum dan setan itu", ucap Donghae sambil menarik Eunhyuk ke meja makan.

" Mana Kyuhyun dan Siwon?", ucap Leeteuk saat melihat duo ikan dan monyet #plaak yang sudah ada di meja makan.

" Siwon tak makan karena saat bangun tidur dia akan memakan Kyuhyun", ucap Eunhyuk sambil mengambil makanan di piring Donghae, calon istri yang baik hahaha

" Mwo?", teriak member Super Junior

Kita tinggalkan mereka yang sedang cengo karena perkataan Eunhyuk. Sekarang sebaiknya kita lihat seseorang yang sudah terbangun dari tidur pulasnya.

" eungh..." lenguhan Kyuhyun sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dengan imut sambi menggerakan badannya yang terasa ada beban berat, perlahan dia menolehkan kepalanya kesamping dan sudah ditemukan jawabannya itu adalah tangan namjachingunya, seketika dia pun mengingat ide setannya untuk membalas dendam kepada Siwon. Dengan kasar dia lepaskan tangan Siwon dari pinggangnya. Karena hempasan kasar Kyuhyun, Siwon pun bangun dari tidurnya.

" Baby Kyu, kau sudah bangun eoh", ucap Siwon sambil mengusap lembut pipi kekasihnya, dan tentu saja segera ditepis kasar oleh Kyuhyun.

" Kau kenapa Baby? Apa aku berbuat salah denganmu?", ucap Siwon bingung. Karena jika Siwon sudah pulang Kyuhyun pasti akan memeluknya dan tidak akan melepasnya, jika saat melepas tiba (?) baru dia akan melepasnya.

" Apa kau tidak tahu kesalahanmu Choi Siwon", ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada sedih dan terdengar kecewa, dan langsung melangkah keluar dari kamar, dan meninggalkan Siwon dengan rasa bingungnya, sampai kesadarannya kembali.

" Tunggu Babyku", teriak Siwon yang sedikit berlari mengejar kyuhyun. Oh sungguh Siwon sangat lelah dengan jadwalnya yang padat dan butuh pelukan Kyuhyun, tapi sekarang Kyuhyun bahkan marah dengan Siwon.

Kyuhyun segera pergi menuju dorm TVXQ untuk bertemu sahabatnya yang saat ini tidak ada jadwal dan sedang bermain game di kamarnya. Terlihat di kamar Changmin semua koleksi game, bungkus makanan, botol minuman berserakan dilantai kamarnya dan sekarang kamar Changmin mirip seperti kapal pecah.

" Kemana Kyuhyun sudah 2 jam aku menunggunya dia tak datang-datang", ucap Changmin sambil menekan tombol PSP nya dengan kasar

" Minnie, jangan terlalu kasar memencet tombolnya", ucap Jung Yunho yang merupakan kekasih dari Shim Changmin.

" tidak usah menasehatiku Hyung", ucap Changmin tetap memencet tombol PSPnya dengan kasar,cepat, dan tepat (?)

" Hah...", satu helaan nafas dari Yunho, dia sudah terlalu kesal dengan kekasihnya yang dari dulu sampai sekarang tidak pernah merubah sifat keras kepala dan egoisnya, mungkin sekarang kesabaran Yunho sudah habis.

" JUNG CHANGMIN !", teriak Yunho dengan keras. Dan tentu saja mengagetkan Changmin yang sedang serius bermain PSP.

Braaak...

Terdengar suara benda yang dilempar pemilknya dengan keras, dan tentu saja karena sebuah teriakan kencang yang berasal dari namjachingunya yang notabene nya tak pernah membentak bahkan berteriak dengan keras kepada Changmin.

Hening... tak ada yang berani mengeluarkan satu kata dari mulut mereka, mereka sama-sama menyibukkan diri dengan pemikiran masing-masing. Sampai salah satu dari mereka beranjak keluar dari kamar.

" Babymin... tunggu" teriak Yunho sambil berlari mengejar Changmin.

" Baby... mianhae ", ucap Yunho yang saat ini berada di depan Changmin dan memegang erat tangan kekasihnya.

" Awas Hyung aku ingin lewat dan namaku Shim Changmin bukan Jung Changmin", ucap Changmin dengan nada dingin dan mencoba melepaskan genggaman Yunho dari tangannya.

" Aniyo... Mianhae aku tak bermaksud membentakmu tadi", ucap Yunho menatap lekat mata Changmin.

" Aku ingin pergi ke tempat Kyuhyun, Hyung", ucap Changmin dan sekuat tenaga menghempaskan tangan Yunho dari pergelangan tangannya dan berlari dari tempatnya.

"Apa Yunho Hyung sudah bosan denganku? Kenapa dia tadi membentakku". Gumam Changmin dalam hati sambil berlari tak tentu arah dan...

Brukk,... dia pun menabrak seseorang

" Ah... Mianhae", ucapku sambil menundukkan kepalaku berkali.

" Gwenchanayo", ucapnya sambil membersihkan celana nya yang kotor karen terkena debu.

" CHO KYUHYUN ", ucap Changmin penuh dengan tekanan dalam nada bicaranya. Dia sangat kessl dengan Kyuhyun karena ia sudah menunggu selama 2 jam tapi nyatanya Kyuhyun tidak menampakkan dirinya di dorm TVXQ apalagi ditambah dengan dibentak dengan namjachingunya sungguh hari ini membuat Changmin merasa sangat badmood.

" Anyeong Min", ucap Kyuhyun dengan tersenyum lebar tanpa merasakan hawa setan disekitarnya.

" Kau ku tunggu sejak 2 jam yang lalu di dorm, tapi kenapa kau tak datang-datang?", marah Changmin.

" Maaf Min tadi aku ketiduran hehe", ucap Kyuhyun tanpa ada rasa bersalah sedikitpun.

Mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun, Changmin hanya menghela nafas dan melangkah pergi dari Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang melihat sikap Changmin hanya bisa heran, biasanya kalau Kyuhyun membuat Changmin marah, pasti Changmin akan melakukan ide-ide evil untuk membalas Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun bertiak memanggil Changmin sambil berlari mengajar Changmin yang mulai menjauh. Changmin yang mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun hanya berhenti dan membalikkan badan menunggu Kyuhyun sampai di depannya.

" Kau kenapa huh?", ucap Kyuhyun sambil menetralkan nafasnya selesai berlari mengejar Changmin.

Changmin hanya diam dan melangkahkan kakinya lagi. Kyuhyun yang melihat itu merasa bingung tapi ia tetap mengikuti sahabatnya tersebut. Berharap ia mengatakan masalahnya kepada Kyuhyun. Setelah beberapa saat diam akhirnya Changmin mulai berbicara.

" Yunho Hyung tadi membentakku", ucap Changmin sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Kyuhyun yang medengarnya hanya bisa tersenyum jadi ini yang membuat sahabat evilnya sedih.

" Mungkin kau yang berbuat salah", ucap Kyuhyun sambil menatap Changmin. Changmi mengangkat kepalanya memandang Kyuhyun.

" Tapi ia tak pernah membentakku seperti tadi"

" Mungkin kau sudah keterlaluan, Yunho Hyung tak mungkin membentakmu jika kau tidak salah. Yunho Hyung membentakmu karena ia sudah bosan melihat sikapmu yang selalu membantahnya. Siwon Hyung juga pernah membentakku karena aku terlalu sering main game tanpa mempedulikan waktu dan aku tahu itu semua demi kebaikanku juga. Dan itu juga berlaku bagimu, Yunho Hyung juga pasti membentakmu juga demi kebaikanmu. Apa kau tak berfikir bagaimana perasaannya saat ini, ia pasti sangat menyesal setelah membentakmu tadi. Kau tak ingin meminta maaf kepada Yunho hyung, Changminie", tanya Kyuhyun kepada Changmin

" Entahlah Kyu, aku merasa bukan namja yang pantas menjadi namja chingunya. Aku hanya bisa membuatnya marah dan kesal terhadap semua sikapku",

" Changmin, dengarkan aku. Yunho Hyung memilihmu sebagai namja chingunya bukan tanpa alasan. Ia mencintaimu tulus dan hanya berharap kau akan membalas semua perasaan cintanya. Dari semua ysng aku katakan tadi, apa kau belajar sesuatu Minnie?"

" Ne... aku akan meminta maaf kepada Yunho Hyung, Kyu mau kah kamu menemaniku?"

" Tentu saja Changminie"

Mereka pun pergi menuju dorm TVXQ. Kyuhyun yang melihat Changmin yang bersemangat kembali hanya bisa bernafas lega, bukankah ia sudah menjalakan peran sahabat?.

Tapi kita lihat di dorm Super Junior terlihat seorang namja yang berjulukan Simba sedang memutari dorm dan berteriak memanggil BabyKyunya. Dan terdengar pula umpatan dan serapahan member lain yang terganggu akibat teriakan dari Siwon.

**END**

_Cinta itu sederhana_

_Tak pernah meminta apapun dari kelebihan dan kekurangan kita_

_Ia hanya berharap bahwa perasaan cinta dibalas dengan perasaan cinta bukan dengan kehobohongan atau yang lainnya._


End file.
